


【VIXX90】箱庭之花-番外六 鄭澤運《正義》-06(完)(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】箱庭之花-番外六 鄭澤運《正義》-06(完)(黑暗文/又虐又甜(?)/HE)

※

直到於後來他們遇上了那個叫做華特的醫生這一切才稍稍有了轉機，在那個有著聖誕老人傳說的國度，鄭澤運總是覺得那是他人生中收到最好的一份禮物。

他們來到這個寒冷的北方國家時已是又迎來冬日的時節，那時N靠著藥物控制了一陣子情緒上已經沒有那麼大的起伏，但也不曉得是不是藥物的副作用，他的心情一直都很低落，不過鄭澤運想有更多的可能是因為關於N的弟弟他持續查了這麼久一直了無音訊。

對於這方面鄭澤運也是很自責的，但聯合軍現在為了保障他的安全並不允許他隨意直接和南朝鮮的軍隊聯繫，甚至和聯合軍內部的連繫也只能透過固定特殊管道還幾乎是聯合軍單方面的傳遞必要資訊，這也構成了他對於調查N的弟弟下落一事更加艱難，當初身為拖北者的兩人韓相爀的所在地只有兩種可能，若是當天被北朝鮮的軍隊抓走可能會被送到其他集中營，或者幸運的跟著其他人逃出來最大的可能會在南朝鮮，不過這個機率時在太小。

按照當時N所說的，他們是由父親帶著的，而在N的父親遭到殺害後韓相爀獨自一人要離開幾乎不可能，所以最有可能的便是北朝鮮各地的集中營，當然還有一個鄭澤運一直不想去想的可能，也是N一直最害怕的結果。

或許韓相爀早就在當時死了。

鄭澤運其實有注意到N並不想給他太大的壓力，所以總是很少提起關於韓相爀的事情，漸漸的鄭澤運對這件事也就沒有那麼的積極，直到在聖誕節看見N回憶起小時候曾有過的玩具，鄭澤運才意識到自己不能再這樣逃避了。

對於找回韓相爀的承諾鄭澤運一直很怕的，他知道其中很大一部分是他的空口白話，是那時他為了阻止想自殺的N開出的空頭支票，他根本不能確認韓相爀是否真的活著，僅僅是因為私心而要對方去賭那可能不到百分之一的可能性。

而對韓相爀抱持著愧疚和深厚感情的N，就這樣明知道自己的承諾可能一輩子也不會兌現還是答應了他，有時後他總會想著是不是真的死了對於N來說才是最好的解脫，但他卻為了自己的私慾利用了N放不下的牽絆、強拉著他留在這對他來說殘忍的地獄。

鄭澤運啊你真卑鄙無比。

他只是想看他笑，看他幸福快樂的活在陽光之下，但為什麼那壟罩在他四周厚厚的積雪彷彿一輩子都不會溶化。

那麼…那麼的冰冷。

後來鄭澤運懦弱的逃了，不知拿什麼臉去面對N的他逃避的加重自己的工作，不管是聯合軍的事還是調查韓相爀下落的事，只要能不待在家中，不要看見N就好了，他覺得自己沒資格見對方，每每看見N都會讓他回想起N當時絕望的想結束生命的表情，他是多麼殘忍才這樣一而再再而三的把人留在世上。

在這段痛苦的日子裡他唯一慶幸的就是他們遇上了一個好醫生，那個叫華特的醫生是鄭澤運獨自去附近的教堂散心時遇上的，那名老醫生對著站在聖母像前發呆許久的鄭澤運先搭了話。

之後他不時的會在教堂裡碰上這位老醫生，他們成了忘年之交，鄭澤運現在急需一個可以傾訴的人，華特醫生正好充當了這個角色。

他很意外某次華特醫生意外的看見他脖子上掛著的項鍊，一眼就認出了他軍人的身分，對此華特醫生只是笑笑的表示自己曾是軍醫後來退伍後又做了戰地醫師，他看過太多軍人，從站姿到眼神都能透露出一二，看到他帶著的軍牌只是剛好證實。

鄭澤運不得已的只好跟對方說自己現在是隱姓埋名的狀態。

『那麼鄭先生一直已來是來弔念同伴的嗎?』

『……大概算是吧。』

後來華特醫生成為了N的家訪醫生，有了先前糟糕的經驗鄭澤運這次並不打算透露N的身分，只對華特醫生說了N是他在戰爭中認識的…很重要的人，如是一說華特醫生自然的認為他們是戰友，但其實早在見過兩人相處幾次之下，華特醫生早感覺出他們的關係並不是那麼簡單，不過鄭澤運似乎並沒有要對他解釋的意思，他便也不對此多加過問。

他真正的露出破綻是在N突然發起高燒的半夜，N的身子一直不算是太健朗，只要一燒起來總是沒完沒了，現在又是半夜他一下子也找不到開著的醫院，情急之下鄭澤運只好撥打電話給華特醫生。

或許是他的口吻真的太著急，醫生很快便在半夜趕到他們家中，看診玩給N打了針劑又開了藥，看了看時間說他待兩三個小時後確定N沒事了天亮了再走，大半的原因是為了確定N沒事，再者便是華特醫生注意到鄭澤運的神情不對勁。

心中一堆煩惱的鄭澤運拿過了酒便想找華特醫生一起喝，但他卻被對方以等等要開車為由給拒絕了，但鄭澤運也不惱，就這麼自顧自的給自己倒起酒來，途中甚至被華特醫生提醒小心胃病，但鄭澤運卻有些無力笑了下對他說道:『讓我放縱一天吧……』

那天鄭澤運喝了很多，況且他的酒量並不好，一下子便喝了個半醉，酒氣紅的紅暈爬滿了白皙的臉頰，一邊吸氣一邊支離破碎的說著他的煩惱、還有他多愛N但是又不知道怎麼幫他，說著自己沒用、說著是自己害了他，說著想看N笑，想看他跳舞，看著N害怕他有多心疼、說著他不想要他再哭了……

說著說著，鄭澤運自己卻留下了淚……

『N先生是您很重要的人對吧。』 

『……嗯。』

『您真的很愛他。』

『我…我們不是……』

『對我沒必要說謊的鄭先生。』

就因為這樣的一句話在搭配上那天心煩的鄭澤運喝了些酒，鄭澤運第一次卸下心防和人傾訴他的煩惱，隔天回憶起來鄭澤運甚至丟臉的發現自己昨天默默的流了一把鼻涕一把眼淚，但讓他感動的是華特醫生並沒有因為這件事情而對他們的態度有所改變。

『鄭先生，您應該相信N先生遠比您想的強大。』

曾經華特醫生對他說過這麼一句話，鄭澤運一下子沒能完全消化這句話的含意，直到他半夜在書房胃疼的幾乎要昏了過去，他從辦公桌上爬起身想去廚房找備用的胃藥，卻不料頭一昏，他才想起自己似乎整天沒進食。

碰一聲巨響、頭上傳來撞擊的疼痛，自己似乎是摔倒了但很快接著他眼前一黑，什麼都沒印象了，再度醒來時卻發現自己已經躺到了床上，鄭澤運有些迷迷糊糊的坐起身正好看見了端著牛奶站在門口的N。

鄭澤運從沒想過他們之間最大的改變，開始居然是因為他病倒導致，為了能保護N能讓他依靠，鄭澤運從來不在對方面前展現自己脆弱的一面，但他也沒想過N真的遠比他想的堅強。

N需要的從來不是一個能幫他做任何事情的人，他需要的是一個能陪伴他、和他一起前行的人。

他不知道因為自己的自責心下意識逃避面對N，反而給對方帶來更多的不安，那天N一邊照顧他坐在他的床邊，也跟他講了很多事情，像是自己最近的行為讓他有多不安，他覺得自己是厭倦他了，甚至想著若是連自己也不要他了，那她又能去哪。

N說著這些時一直微微低著頭，鄭澤運頓時故不著頭還有些昏，坐起身來就把床邊的人攬進懷中輕輕拍著對方的背，一邊道著歉:『對不起……不過我說過，我絕對…不會扔下你。』

甚至包括鄭澤運自己從不知道的，比如N說自己在他心裡有多重要，這讓鄭澤運甚至有種受寵若驚的感覺，他一直有種自己其實對N有感情綁架的成份在，在那樣的地方認識，就連讓對方跟自己走都幾乎是他的強求，鄭澤運其實自己也很害怕，他總想若那時有別人也那樣對N好，那麼他喜歡上的也就是別人了吧，例如N曾經提過的給他糖的年輕士兵，但N聽了他的話卻遙遙頭看著他說道。

『澤運…記得我問過你一樣的話嗎?』

鄭澤運微微一愣，回想起曾經N這樣問過他……如果那一天在溪邊遇上的人不是他的話，那麼自己會愛上的可能就是別人的吧?那麼當時自己是怎麼回答的……

鄭澤運還沒想起自己當時的答案，N就已經笑著把答案告訴了他，鄭澤運見他輕輕抬起手撫上自己的臉頰，慢慢的湊近直到兩人額頭碰再一起，他都能感受到對方微微的吐息，對方帶著一絲沙啞圓潤的低音傳來。

『但是我遇到的是你……找到我的是你、鄭澤運。』

原來問題的解答自己早在以前就得出答案，他靜靜的看著對方放大的臉龐，眼眶裡忍不住聚集了水氣，他想推託到因為自己病著還吃了藥才這樣，但N也沒有嘲笑他只是看著忍不住吸起鼻子的自己湊近輕輕吻上自己的唇。

『謝謝，澤運你是……我的英雄。』

※

你、也是我的英雄，把我從空洞的世界拉出來、讓我毫無意義的人生找到目標，如同天使一般的……英雄。

END


End file.
